1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coaxial plug connector, particularly a coaxial plug or a coaxial socket comprising an outer conductor part, an inner conductor part, a dielectric which holds the inner conductor part within and coaxial with the outer conductor part at a predetermined axial position, and a plug-side end for plugged electrical and mechanical connection of the inner conductor part and the outer conductor part to a respective inner conductor part and outer conductor part of a complementary coaxial plug connector, wherein the dielectric has an axial channel with a predetermined first radial diameter within which the inner conductor part is arranged.
2. Description of Related Art
In coaxial plug connectors of this type, for assembly of the coaxial plug connector, it is usual to push the inner conductor part axially into the channel of the dielectric until the inner conductor part reaches the axially predetermined position. In this axially predetermined position, the coaxial plug connector has the correct connection dimensions at the plug-side end thereof. However, it can occur, on pushing in the inner conductor part with too great an axial force that the inner conductor part is pushed beyond the axially predetermined position. The coaxial plug connector then becomes damaged and fault-free transmission of HF signals via this coaxial plug connector is no longer possible. In addition, on insertion of this coaxial plug connector with incorrect connection dimensions into a complementary coaxial plug connector, said complementary coaxial plug connector also becomes damaged. Again, the consequence is very poor transmission of HF signals.
US 2003/0176104 A1 discloses a coaxial plug connector which comprises a plastics housing which complies with the FAKRA (Fachkreis Automobiltechnik (Expert Group on Automobile Technology)) standardization scheme for SMB connections. Herein, a plastics housing is provided which holds and protects the plug connector and positions the plug connector for plugging together with another plug connector having a plastics housing. The housing also has mechanical codes so that only matching housings can be plugged into one another.
Plastics housings of this type for coaxial plug connectors, also known as FAKRA housings are used in automotive technology for data transmission cables. These data transmission cables are usually coaxial cables or similar cables based on an electrical conductor. The mechanical dimensions of such FAKRA housings in the interface portion, i.e., in an axial section of the housing which interacts with a complementary connector in order to create a mechanical connection between the two plastics housings are specified in DIN standard 72594-1 of October 2004. The part entitled “Road vehicles—50 Ohm High Frequency Interface (50Ω RF Interface)—Part 1: Dimensions and Electrical Requirements” of the aforementioned DIN norm 72594-1 defines plugs and sockets for an interface with an impedance of 50 Ohm for high frequency applications (50Ω RF Interface) in road vehicles and ensures communication to and from the vehicle. It defines dimensional and electrical requirements and properties and ensures their interchangeability. All the well-known automobile manufacturers use this standard. The content of this standard is defined by the FAKRA group.
The FAKRA group within the DIN standards institute represents regional, national and international standardization interests in the automotive industry. The responsibilities of FAKRA cover the creation of all norms relating to compatibility, interchangeability and safety for road vehicles under DIN 70010 (excluding agricultural tractors) regardless of whether these road vehicles are equipped with internal combustion engines, electric motors or hybrid drives. FAKRA also sets standards for the bodywork of these road vehicles (except communal vehicles, fire engines and ambulances). It is also responsible for standardizing all the equipment of the aforementioned vehicles and their superstructure and for standardizing freight containers (ISO containers). Standardization promotes rationalization and quality assurance in vehicle manufacturing and the environmental tolerability of the vehicle. It also contributes accordingly to current technology and science in order to enhance vehicle and traffic safety, to the advantage of manufacturers and consumers.